


Must Get Stronger

by PokemonKatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Original Pokemon Region, Other, Overworking, Training, Yufaria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: One of Yufaria's Elite Four has had the same goal for four years. Surpass the Champion. He trains every day, but sometimes, it's too much for his own body to handle.





	Must Get Stronger

One last hit and Cloyster was down. It was over. He had lost, again.

"You've certainly gotten a lot stronger since our last battle, Dan. There's room for improvement, though. I can still improve myself." Ovi, the Champion, returned his Swampert as Dan returned his Cloyster. He stood there with his head lowered in silence. He let out a quiet huff, then walked away without saying a word. "Dan? Are you ok?" His question made Dan stop. He waited a few seconds, then carried on walking. Connor, another member of the Elite Four, was watching from the door.

"He just takes losses hard. Give him an hour and he'll cheer up." Connor just about ordered before walking away. The door closed. Ovi went to the door behind his throne and went inside.

A few hours passed. Dan was in the aqua cave in the heart of Mt Aishi. Most of his team were training with each other whilst Dan was sparring head on with Samurott, the strongest team member he had. He used Samurott first in his battle against Ovi and he ended up fainting after getting taken out by Swampert, which then sweeped the rest of Dan's team.

"Come on, hit me with your best shot!" Dan ordered. Samurott looked worried, but charged head first at Dan. They had a wrestle with Samurott even hitting him with an Ice Beam at one point. Once Samurott was worn out, Dan let the whole team rest. He decided to take a jog around the mountain.

It took him two hours to return to the cave. He was limping inside with a really nasty cut down his left leg. Since he was only wearing a black vest and his dark blue swim shorts, it was very easy to spot and it was bleeding. All of his Pokemon rushed up to him.

"I'm fine, guys. It's just a graze." He lied, since the cut wasn't the main issue. Every step he took on his leg sent a sharp pain right through it. He thought it was broken, but didn't want his Pokemon to worry. He sat down on a rock and wrapped his leg in a bandage. "Let's head back. We've trained enough." Dan returned his Pokemon, grabbed his bag and left the cave, trying not to put pressure on his injured leg.

* * *

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! IT'S 3 IN THE MORNING AND YOU WEREN'T AT DINNER!" Ovi was livid as he stormed up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"I was training."

"Oh, it's ALWAYS training with you, when will you ever take a break?!"

"I can't stop just yet. I must get stronger." He muttered. Ovi then noticed his bandage.

"Oh wow, what a surprise! You're injured!" He started off sarcastically, then pointed out the bandage. Dan limped away. "Hey mister, I'm not done yet!"

"Leave me alone."

"I need to know what's going on before you get hurt any further!"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'RE THE ONLY REASON I'M PUTTING MYSELF THROUGH THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Dan snapped. Ovi was shocked with his jaw half dropped. His fists clenched and he then gritted his teeth. Then, he relaxed and sighed.

"You want to surpass me, don't you? I'm the one thing blocking you from your goal. Well, guess what? You're not going to beat me by pushing your limits. It requires skill and strategy scavenging."

"Strategy scavenging?"

"Find out how I do it, Dan. Find out how I do it. Now, I can't spend all night arguing, I'm going to bed. In the morning, you're going to the hospital." Ovi walked back to the Champion's chamber and back to his room. Dan was just about to go to his, but he heard two voices coming from the Fighting chamber.

"He'll be fine." The first voice spoke, which was Felix, another Elite Four member.

"But he's been training all night and has barely had any rest for the past three months! As his brother, I need to make sure he's happy and healthy!" The second voice was Mike, the last Elite Four member. Dan opened the door. Mike looked at him, ran up to him and hugged him. "Do not do that again..."

"I'm sorry..." The brothers separated. They weren't blood brothers, but they got a sibling link legally and Mike got his last name changed, which was five years ago. "Listen, just go and get some sleep, you two."

"What about you, Dan?" Felix asked, worried.

"I'll be fine, Felix." Dan reassured him and went to the Water chamber, then went to his room. Mike went to the Grass chamber, then his room. Felix just went to his room.

Dan still wants to get stronger.


End file.
